headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Sunny Portman
| type = | gender = | base of operations = California | known relatives = | status = Dead | born = | died = 2000 | 1st appearance = Crocodile (2000) | actor = Sommer Knight }} Sunny Lynne Portman was a main female tritagonist featured in the 2000 direct-to-video killer animal film Crocodile. She was played by actress Sommer Knight. She was eaten by the crocodile after she has had her foot stuck in between the sticks when she was last seen wearing a white short T-shirt and blue shorts when she was taking her sandals off due to blisters. Family *Parents: Nicole Anderson and Danny Portman *Siblings: Michael Portman (younger brother) *Other Family: Maternal Grandparents (alive), Paternal Grandparents (both deceased), Aunts, Uncles, Cousins Biography Sunny Portman, the sexy blonde girl with long crimped hair with red, green and blue dye and dark blue eyes, was one of eight friends who went out to a lake in Southern California to have some fun and is a total girly-girl. She began seducing a boy named Brady Turner, who was already involved with a girl named Claire Powski the other blonde girl who is more a tomboy and one of her best friends. Claire suspected Brady of cheating on her and confronted him on the matter. One of their friends, Hubs, turned up missing and Sunny and Brady went out to find him. During the search, the two grew tired and sat down to rest where upon Sunny seduced Brady into skinnydipping in the lake with her. An over-sized crocodile living in the lake attacked them and Sunny barely escaped. She was not so fortunate to escape a second time however with her foot stuck between the sticks as the animal made it's way on land caught up with her in the woods, eating her alive even when unsticking her foot at the same time. Appearance Sunny Lynne Portman has long blonde crimped hair with red, green and blue dye and short side bangs and green-blue eyes and is a total girly-girl. She was first seen in a pink bikini while her friends were doing body shots of her. The second time, she was seen in a sky blue top and black shirt while meeting the Sheriff with her friends. The third time, she was seen wearing a purple top and black shorts while sitting at a campfire. She was last seen wearing a short white T-shirt and blue denim shorts when she was skinnydipping with Brady, couldn't walk in her sandals anymore due to blisters, had her foot stuck between the sticks and was eaten by a crocodile to her death even when having her foot unstuck the same time. Notes & Trivia * The character of Sunny was created by Tobe Hooper, Jace Anderson and Boaz Davidson. See also External Links References Category:2000 character deaths Category:Characters who are eaten Category:Characters who are killed by animals Category:Students Category:Main characters Category:Main Tritagonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Older Sisters Category:Sisters Category:Blonde Girls